AOSTH: A party of eggbellied proportions
by Jonathan83X
Summary: After Pinkie Pie ends up in Mobius due to a mishap in Twilight's library, a well known individual eventually requests for her help to invite Sonic to a party at his fortress. Is there more to this than meets the eye?


Chapter 1: An unexpected ally

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted of Sega, Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Constructive feedback welcomed

On one bright and sunny afternoon in Ponyville, a familiar happy go lucky pink pony bounced up and down in her usual delight while strolling through the city.

As had been done many times before, she was going throw another of her famous parties, inviting all her best friends, and anyone else who would come to the celebration as well.

After giving her invitations to several of her closest friend, which included Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, Pinkie Pie's next stop was none other than Twilight's library, as she continued to bounce and up with glee while heading inside.

However, this stop would prove to be anything other than routine.

The split second she came inside the door to greet her purple unicorn friend and extend her invitation, Pinkie Pie surprisingly was interrupted in response with a firm hush sound from Twilight's lips, placing a hoof in front of them to further show she wanted her to be quiet now.

Not surprisingly, the pink earth pony was a bit taken back by this response, asking with arched eyebrows, "Hey, what's with the frumpy attitude? I knew you were kind of a stick in the mud, but this is even…"

Twilight again interrupted her, saying with another hush, "Pinkie Pie, please… I'm in the middle of an important project now. I don't have time for idle chit chat at the moment."

"What do you mean?" the pink earth pony asked, her face now drooping in utter disappointment. "Are you saying you don't like my parties anymore?"

The purple unicorn soon groaned in frustration, replying with a heavy sigh while placing her right hoof over her hoof, "Why is it you always think we don't like you whenever we can't make one of your parties? Did you not ever stop to think we have things in life that are more important than just having fun?"

"Hey, what could possibly be more important than being your friends and enjoying life?" Pinkie Pie shot back with a smile. "Parties can make for some great memories as far as I'm concerned."

Before Twilight could respond, Pinkie Pie finally saw why the purple unicorn was busy at the moment. Within moments, a familiar grayish amber colored colt with brown hair came walking into the room, telling her, "Ok, it's all connected now. You ready to give it a test run?"

"Dr. Whooves? What are you doing here?" the pink earth pony asked with arched eyebrows. "Are you Twilight's new bookworm buddy?"

Twilight let out another frustrated sigh, answering, trying to keep her voice from sound too harsh, "Pinkie Pie. Dr. Whooves' machine is the reason I can't make your party. We're conducting an experiment on improving transportation throughout Equestria."

"What for?" Pinkie Pie inquired confused. "I thought you unicorns you could already teleport with your fancy schmancy magic."

"Yes, but this machine would actually make so any pony could travel to any part of Equestria within seconds." Dr. Whooves explained. "Thus, it would make it much easier for any pony citizen of this country to travel to different areas instantly and more effectively."

"Really? You mean I could be in Canterlot in less than a minute?" Pinkie Pie asked further, now looking on deeply excited.

"Actually, you little pink bundle of energy," Dr. Whooves answered, now also getting slightly annoyed at her hyperactive personality. "You could arrive there in less than twenty seconds, if this machine works correctly of course."

Pinkie Pie instantly bounced and down even more fervently after being told that, saying with glee and a hoop and holler, "Wow. I could invite so many ponies to my parties with that kind of machine. I'd soon become the #1 party thrower in Equestria in no time. In fact, I think I could…"

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted with a frown, interrupted.

"Yes?" the pink earth pony asked; now coming to a stop on the ground, looking at her friendly with a humble smile.

"Dr. Whooves' machine is still in its development stages." The purple unicorn explained to her firmly. "Not to mention we'd have to get Princess Celestia's permission to even set it up so ponies could travel to and fro in Equestria since there are some risks involved."

"Like what?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I mean, what risks could be there with such a super duper cool machine like this one?"

"Like say, for example, an enemy of ours could use it to commit crimes all over the country with relative ease." Twilight countered, eyeing her pink friend intently.

While Pinkie Pie pondered that over, Dr. Whooves added, "And let's not forget there's no guarantee that my machine will even take you to the destination you request it to."

"Aw nuts…" the pink earth pony muttered, her face again drooping a bit. "I guess you got a point there."

"That's why we're going to test it now and see just how possible it is travel all the country using his machine." Twilight told her friend. "I want to see for myself just how possible or not it is to go from one place in Equestria to another."

"Ooh, can I watch you guys test it?" Pinkie Pie asked with an excited tone in her voice, "Can I? Can I? Can I?"

With both of them getting deeply annoyed at the pink earth pony's constant quirks, Dr. Whooves spoke up before Twilight could, answering with an out of patient sigh, "I guess so, as long as you stay at least ten feet away from the machine so as to not get in our way during its testing."

Within moments, Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in deep excitement, hoping and hollering a second time. Twilight meanwhile looked over at the grayish amber colt, asking him with arched eyebrows, "Are you sure that was a good idea? I mean, Pinkie Pie is my friend and all, but even I know she's capable of damaging your machine by accident."

"Yes, but I think you and I both know if we said no," Dr. Whooves countered, "she'd annoy us to no end, constantly begging to let her watch and so on. We couldn't possibly get any work done with that disturbance again and again."

Twilight sadly couldn't argue with that one iota. So, she said loudly to her pink friend seconds later, "Ok, Pinkie Pie, we get the fact you're deeply excited. Settle down now. We don't need you jumping up and down like a Mexican jumping bean, accidentally messing up one of the wires."

Wanting to please them, the pink earth pony soon came to a stop on the ground, replying with a genuine salute, "Ok dokie lookie then, Twilight. I'll stand still from a safe distance while you two do your work, even being really quiet too."

And with that statement, the three of them walked into the next room, where Pinkie Pie soon saw the machine up close and personal. The device resembled a large gray metal circle on with a floor support underneath to help it balance.

"Wow… it's so big and pretty looking." Pinkie Pie commented while gazing at it intently. "How long have you guys been working on this?"

"Actually, since early this morning." Twilight explained to her. "Dr. Whooves had the parts already made, but I asked him to assemble it here so I could give Princess Celestia a proper run down of its capabilities."

Pinkie Pie quickly let out an excited squeal, saying, "Oh, I can't wait to see what this shiny looking device can do. I can barely contain myself now."

"Remember, Pinkie Pie," the purple unicorn told her firmly, looking her friend in the eye, "You need to stay at least ten feet away so as to not get in the way."

"Relax, silly." The pink earth pony replied, gently patting her on the right shoulder, "I already told you I wouldn't make any noise while you two did your work. You can trust me."

Twilight though deeply wondered if she could at all, especially with Pinkie Pie being so hyperactive and spontaneous at times. Nevertheless, she decided to take her friend at her word, soon saying to Dr. Whooves, "Ok, let's get the first test started."

"Very well then." The grayish amber colt replied. "So, who do you think should be the first test subject of my machine?"

"Me." The purple unicorn answered firmly.

"You? Are you sure you want to do that, considering its risks and all?" Dr. Whooves inquired, looking at her intently. "I mean, I still haven't technically finished an emergency retrieval program in case something goes wrong."

"It's the only way I can tell the Princess for sure whether or not this machine is worth mass producing in Equestria." Twilight replied. "Plus, I trust you as an inventor, so I'm willing to take the risk regardless."

Deep down though, the purple unicorn was a bit on edge about this trial run, especially since it did have a lot of bugs to work out.

"Ok then. Stand near the portal on my mark and I'll activate it." Dr. Whooves told her.

While Twilight did what she was told, the grayish amber colt asked her, "So, where do you think we should have it send you first?"

Not being able to resist, Pinkie Pie the question answered for them, saying with deep excitement while bouncing up and down, "Ooh, ooh, I know. You could send yourself to my house and see the party arrangements I have planned."

Both Twilight and Dr. Whooves looked at her peculiarly, as she added with her hyperactive tone, "Or you could send it to Fluttershy's cottage and give her my invention for me since I haven't given it yet. No wait, I got it. Why not send yourself to Sugarcube Corners and pick up the cake I ordered. It's a pretty big one with white and blue frosting on the top. Or better yet… why not send yourself to Cloudsdale and sneak upon on Rainbow Dash and pull off a funny pra…"

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted interrupting, glaring at her with an out of patience expression. "I thought you said you were going to let us work in peace."

"Oh, right… sorry bout that." The pink earth pony answered sheepishly. "I'll be quiet now." To show how serious she was, Pinkie Pie even did a gesture of symbolically zipping her mouth shut with her right hoof.

Twilight then looked back at Dr. Whooves, letting out another frustrated sigh, muttering softly to him, "I told you letting her watch would be a bad idea."

Dr. Whooves though ignored her remark, as he soon placed his right hoof under chin, eventually saying with a smirk on his face, "I think I know the perfect place to send you."

"Where?" the purple unicorn inquired.

Dr. Whooves then walked toward her and whispered in her right eye. Even Twilight soon flashed out a smirk as well, saying, "Ooh, that's good. I think I'm going to like that idea."

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" Pinkie Pie asked perplexed while furrowing her brow. "Where are you going to be sending Twilight anyway?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." The grayish amber colt told her with a straight face. "It'll be our little surprise."

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily with her traditional bubbly smile. "I can't wait to see what you guys have…"

"I thought you were going to be silent while we worked." Twilight told her interrupting again.

"Oh, right… my bad." Pinkie Pie again did another gesture of zipping of her mouth shut.

Twilight meanwhile looked at Dr. Whooves again, asking with slight hesitance, "You sure we ought to do this? Maybe it's not such a good idea after all."

"Relax." He told her confidently real softly. "Besides, we might as well have some fun since your quirky friend is here now, right?"

"Err… yea, if you say so, doc."

And with that statement, Dr. Whooves activated the switch on his machine, as Twilight slowly walked towards the bright sphere of light in the middle of the portal.

Seconds later, the purple unicorn was soon completely enveloped into its bright white orb, disappearing instantly within moments afterwards.

Pinkie Pie immediately looked at the aftermath completely amazed, stating to the grayish amber colt, "Wow, you made Twilight actually disappear into thin air. Your machine must be a success then."

"We'll find out soon enough." Dr. Whooves replied with a slight chuckle.

"So, where you did you send her?" the pink earth pony inquired.

"Oh, you should hopefully find out in about… five seconds."

Pinkie Pie looked at him deeply confused, saying, "Huh? Five seconds? Why that particular number anyway? That doesn't make a lick of…"

Moments later, she was instantly interrupted, as the pink earth pony received a huge startling jolt, hearing someone whisper in her ear from her behind, "Boo."

Pinkie Pie immediately jumped several feet in the air, even letting out a moderate yelp in the process, where she soon landed onto the ground. She then turned around to see who it was.

"Twilight? That was you who snuck up on me?"

The purple unicorn quickly nodded her head with a humble smile, replying, "I hope you didn't mind, but we decided to play a small prank on you as the first test of transportation.

Most normal ponies would have been insulted by this, but Pinkie Pie was not one of those in the least. Instead, she giggled at their little joke, saying while briefly prancing about on her hind legs, "Hey, that was a good one. I've got to try that one myself on Rainbow Dash sometime."

"Later." Dr. Whooves told her firmly. "We've still got a lot of testing to do."

"Oh. Well, okie dokie lokie then." Pinkie Pie said with a nod. "Do what you gotta do, doc."

After Twilight walked back towards the grayish amber colt, he said to her with a chuckle, "Well, that was very much worth it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yea, I suppose it was." The purple unicorn answered softly in response.

Seconds later, Pinkie Pie spoke up while they were conversing about the next location, asking, "Um, I know you wanted silence now, but I do have a couple of questions I'd like answered if you don't mind."

Since the pink earth pony had been a good sport to their little prank, Dr. Whooves replied to her, "Yes?"

"Well, how did you make Twilight sneak up on me like that? I mean, I didn't even see her from behind me earlier."

"That's because he had me transport to the next room of the this library near the front door." The purple unicorn explained. "Since this was the first test, the lesser the distance in case of a mishap, the better."

"Oh, I see…" Pinkie Pie then said after a brief pause, "My other question is, how are you able to transport someone with only one portal thingy?"

"Simple." Dr. Whooves answered. "For now, I use coordinates as my main guide."

"Ooh, I get it now…" the pink earth pony said with amazement. She then jumped into the air, stating elated, "Neato!"

"Anyway, we need to get back to the task at hand." Twilight told her friend. "So, no more questions unless it's absolutely important, ok?"

Pinkie Pie again nodded in her agreement, as she now watched in silence while they did their work.

From that moment on, the pink earth pony kept her word for the remainder of their testing. Soon after, Dr. Whooves set it up to send Twilight to other locations around Equestria, such as Sugarcube Corners, Sweet Apple Acres, even Fluttershy's cottage near the Everfree Forest.

Like the first test, each one was also a success with no bitter effects in response.

After she returned from the last trip, Dr. Whooves said with a smile on his face, "Excellent. Each location we've sent you to has gone as planned."

"But there's still one left we need to explore now in order to test its real effectiveness." The purple unicorn replied.

He knew exactly what that place was, as Twilight said bluntly a few seconds later, "Canterlot."

Dr. Whooves placed his right hand under his chin, saying with hesitation after pondering it over, "I'm not sure though my machine might be able to send you that far yet. It's still got some bugs in the distance department."

"Well, let's at least give it one try before calling it day." Twilight told him.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" the grayish amber colt inquired. "There's a good chance the machine could malfunction."

"I'm willing to take that risk for the sake of progress." The purple twilight replied. "Fire it up."

And so, Dr. Whooves did just that. He quickly set the coordinates and then activated the switch.

Pinkie Pie meanwhile watched on in deep anticipation from her spot, as she too was concerned about Twilight perhaps being injured in the process or even sent to some unknown place without anyway of getting home.

Seconds later, the purple unicorn again walked towards the large beam of light in the portal, again disappearing completely in it soon after.

The split second she was gone, everyone in the room was on pins and needles, as none knew for sure if the test would be a success.

Spike though would be the key to finding out whether or not it worked or not. He soon wrote the Princess a letter, asking if Twilight was there, especially since the coordinates had been aimed at Celestia's royal palace.

After it was written, he disintegrated the letter with his magical fire breath, causing it to disappear instantly into thin air.

Once that was done, Dr. Whooves said solemnly to the others, "And now we wait…"

With every passing second, the tension in the air thickened little by little, with Pinkie Pie being the most nervous one of them all.

Finally, twenty five seconds later, they received a reply. Spike soon belched up the letter in response with Dr. Whooves catching it with his hooves, now placing it on a nearby table.

Pinkie Pie meanwhile walked closer to the grayish amber colt, asking with deep anticipation in her voice, "What does it say, what does it say? Is Twilight ok?"

Dr. Whooves' facial expressions soon changed from concern to relief, replying with a sigh, "Yep. She made it there all right. Princess Celestia just confirmed her arrival moments ago."

After hearing that, the pink earth pony hooped and hollered in excitement, saying while bouncing about, "Way to go, doc! I guess this machine is definitely a success after all…"

Some time later, Twilight returned to the library as fast as she could, saying while out of breath, "I'm back, guys."

Pinkie Pie then ran towards her with a big smile and stated ecstatic, "Wow, I can't believe you actually traveled to Canterlot and back this fast. That has to be a new world's record."

Dr. Whooves meanwhile asked the purple unicorn, "So, Twilight, how did it go? Did my machine send you to the exact spot I programmed it to?"

"Well, not exactly to be perfectly honest…" Twilight answered with slight hesitation.

"What do you mean by that?" the grayish amber colt inquired confused.

However, before she could answer, Pinkie Pie soon noticed something different about her friend, saying with a gasp, "Twilight, part of your fur is slightly charred."

"What? Where?" Spike asked, now intrigued about this himself.

Almost immediately, he and Dr. Whooves saw the burnt marks near her chest. The grayish amber colt then stated with another hoof near his chin, "My, my, it looks like my machine's bugs are indeed worse than I originally thought."

"Not only that," Twilight reiterated, "But it didn't even send me inside the palace. I ended up several hundred yards away instead, arriving in the Princess' courtyard."

"Hmmm… I guess this means I've got my work cut out for me then." Dr. Whooves commented.

"Indeed so." The purple unicorn replied with a nod. "Nevertheless, this machine has made solid progress for its beta stages, so I would like to give the Princess a full report on it with your expert analysis as well."

"Of course." The grayish amber colt said. "I'll be glad to assist anyway possible after all you did to help with my testing today."

Moments later, Twilight called out for Spike, telling him, "Bring the biggest scroll for us to write on. This letter is going to be quite large to send."

"What for?" the purple and green dragon argued. "It's just for a test machine."

"Spike, we're talking about a transportation device that could send any pony to almost any location in Equestria." Twilight argued with a frown. "This is big news. So please, get it right away. The Princess is definitely going to want to hear all about it."

And so, Spike did as he was told, saying with a grumble while doing so, "You know, why didn't you just tell the Princess about this when the machine sent you to Canterlot? It would have saved me from possibly getting writer's cramp!"

"I still would have needed Dr. Whooves' professional analysis on it." The purple unicorn shot back. "He's the one who knows this machine better than I do."

"Yea, yea, I get it already…" Spike grumbled again.

Seconds later, with a pen in hand, he said with a sigh, "Ok, let's get this over with."

Twilight meanwhile said to the pink earth pony while looking at her intently, "We'll be back in a minute, Pinkie Pie. Stay where you are and don't touch anything."

The three of them then worked together on the big letter together in the next room, as the purple unicorn and grayish amber colt soon dictated the letter together.

Not surprisingly, in spite of Twilight's instructions, the pink earth pony could not resist for long getting a closer look at Dr. Whooves' machine, as she soon slowly walked over to the control pad and glanced at it intently with deep curiosity. She then said to her herself with child like intrigue, "Ooh, I wonder how you work this thing anyway…"

Within seconds, she playfully pressed a few buttons on it with her front hooves, giggling happily as she did so.

"Maybe I could set this thing to have it transport me to my house and then pull the same prank on Twilight." The pink earth pony said with a mischievous grin. "Oh, that would be so sweet to see the look on her face after I spook her."

And so, Pinkie Pie pressed a few more controls, trying to have it sent to her home.

Unfortunately though, not knowing how to calibrate the machine's coordinates correctly, Pinkie Pie instead typed in too many numbers in its L.E.D screen.

"Ok, that should do it hopefully." She said. "Now to activate the switch."

However, the split second she did, the machine instead blared loudly after the portal opened, initiating a code red alarm.

"Oh no." Pinkie Pie said, jumping back a few feet fully startled. "I didn't mean for it to do this!"

Within seconds, Twilight and the others came quickly running in, with the purple unicorn interrogating in horror, "Pinkie Pie! What have you done?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." The pink earth pony replied with a sheepish chuckle and a shrug. "I, uh… touched some buttons."

"You what? Have you lost your mind?" Dr. Whooves demanded. "You don't know how to work my machine."

While the pink earth pony looked at them with a sheepish guilt ridden expression, Twilight added in disgust, "I told you to stay away from the machine! Why did you break your word to me after you behaved yourself so well earlier?"

"Never mind that!" Dr. Whooves shouted in response. "We've got to shut it down right away before something disastrous happens!"

"Right. Get to it, doc." The purple unicorn instructed. "We've got no time to lose!"

And with that statement, the grayish amber colt tried to press the off button on his control with his right hoof.

"It's not responding!" Dr. Whooves said loudly, pressing it again and again. "It won't shut off!"

"We'll have to pull the main plug then." Twilight said a few seconds later.

Wanting to make up for her past mistakes, Pinkie Pie then said while running towards the machine's main wires, "I'll do it. It's the least I can do to make up for my mistake."

"No, stop, Pinkie Pie!" Dr. Whooves shouted firmly, extending his right hoof towards her. "If you get too close to that portal, it'll suck you in!"

Pinkie Pie though was too wrapped up in her latest mission to listen. She instead said after finding the main outlet up ahead, "Ah, there it is. Now to turn off this thing."

Unfortunately, as the grayish amber colt had said, the split second she was within three feet of the portal, it quickly sucked her in without warning, where she eventually disappeared into the sphere of light.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled in horror.

The split second the portal began to suck in Pinkie Pie, the purple unicorn tried extensively to use her unicorn magic to levitate her friend out of its orb and return her to safety.

Sadly, it was too little, too late. Pinkie Pie was now long gone, transported to an unknown location.

In a fit of panic, Twilight soon ran towards the portal as well, saying, "I've got to go after her."

"No, don't!" Dr. Whooves warned loudly. "You don't know where it will take you or if you'll even be able to bring her back home."

"I don't care about that now!" the purple unicorn retorted sharply. "Even if Pinkie Pie is a nuisance at times, she's still my good friend. I have to help her no matter what."

Unfortunately, in another twist of irony, Twilight wouldn't get the chance. Before she could get within ten feet of the machine, the portal soon shut off on its own and began to heavily spark out of control.

"What the…? What's happening now?" Twilight inquired puzzled, now coming to a stop.

Sensing what was going to happen next, the grayish amber colt shouted while tackling the purple unicorn out of harm's way, "Hit the deck! It's going to blow!"

Indeed he would be right. Seconds later, part of the portal device heavily exploded, sending metal pieces everywhere around the room.

Thankfully, none in the room were hit by any flying debris. Nonetheless, the aftermath of it was nothing short of disastrous.

With the machine now heavily smoking in the aftermath, Twilight could only look on deeply horrified, stating softly to herself in shock, "Pinkie Pie… no."

She then grabbed Dr. Whooves with both of her front hooves, shouting in a deep panic, "You've got to do something, quick! We can't just leave her to fend for herself in who knows where!"

"What can I do though?" the grayish amber colt asked alarmed as well. "I have no idea where she is, or even if I can fix the machine back to normal."

"Wait, the coordinates… maybe the numbers Pinkie Pie typed in are still on the L.E.D screen." Twilight suggested.

Thankfully, the numbers were there when she went to check, but were fading fast.

"Spike, quick, bring me a scroll at once." The purple unicorn ordered. "I've got to write this down ASAP!"

This time, the purple and green dragon didn't even bother to argue. Instead, he brought a scroll with a pen in hand. With no time to lose, Twilight took them from his hands with her unicorn magic, where she then used it to write it down as fast as she could.

After it was done, Twilight soon let out a sigh of relief, saying, "Well, at least we have some clue where Pinkie Pie is now." Moments later however, she said with puzzlement, "Wait a second… these numbers don't look anything like coordinates."

Dr. Whooves soon walked over and noticed them himself, commenting with intrigue, "Well, I'll be darned… She actually typed in seven numbers for each setting."

"What does that mean exactly?" Twilight inquired with alarm.

"It means… Pinkie Pie might not even be in Equestria anymore." The grayish amber colt concluded solemnly.

Instantly, the purple unicorn and her assistant Spike gasped in horror, as the green dragon asked with fear, "What do you mean by that? Are you saying she's nowhere near us?"

"What I'm saying, Spike," Dr. Whooves told him with a frown. "It's very likely Pinkie Pie could have been transported so far as to another planet, or for that matter... maybe even another dimension."

"Another dimension? You can't be serious!" Twilight protested. "That's not even possible!"

"In most cases, I would agree with you…" Dr. Whooves replied. "But since my machine heavily malfunctioned due to trying to pinpoint impossible coordinates, it is a not entirely farfetched theory. Don't forget, this machine was still a prototype after all. There are a lot of bugs left to be resolved."

After the grayish amber colt put it that way, Twilight knew she could not rule out that possibility at all. Nonetheless, she said to Dr. Whooves frantically, "You have to fix this machine right away. There is no telling what danger Pinkie Pie could get herself into now."

"That's easier said than done I'm afraid." He replied. "With my machine exploding into pieces just now, it's going to need a lot of new metal parts, as well as new wires and circuits just to be operational."

"I don't care about the technicalities." Twilight told him firmly. "Just tell me what you need to fix this thing and I'll see to it you get them right away."

With that said, Dr. Whooves easily complied, as he soon told the purple unicorn the list supplies he would need to even having a chance at fixing the device. As it turned out, it was a very extensive one due to being such an advanced machine.

Nevertheless, Twilight would be a pony of her word. She soon ran out of the library to get the supplies for him as fast as possible.

As she ran towards the city, she thought to herself while galloping, Hang on, Pinkie Pie. We'll get you back home soon enough.

Not surprisingly, the purple unicorn couldn't help but think with fear and doubt; I wonder where she even is now. Is it possible Dr. Whooves was right about Pinkie Pie being sent to another dimension? If that is indeed true, it's going to be a lot harder to get her back home than I originally thought.

Little did any of them realize, Dr. Whooves' theory would indeed be correct. Pinkie Pie was now no longer in Equestria. Instead, she would find herself in place she had never seen before.

A place called… Mobius.

Seconds later, the portal opened up a desert area over Pinkie Pie's new destination, as she soon plopped out of its vortex and landed on the ground.

She then shook her head to clear her vision. The trip there not surprisingly had left her slightly disoriented and dizzy.

"Whoa, what just happened?" the pink earth pony moaned to herself, placing her right hoof on her throbbing head. "The last thing I remember was trying to unplug Dr. Whooves' machine. And now I'm…"

Pinkie Pie though couldn't finish that thought, as her vision now cleared up, now seeing her new destination in perfect clarity.

"Where am I?" she asked with fright, glancing at the area all around intently. "This doesn't look like any place of Equestria I've ever seen before."

Within seconds, Pinkie Pie soon realized she was no longer anywhere near her home. She then said with deep alarm in her voice, "The portal… it must have sent me to a mysterious place because of those numbers I typed in."

It was at that moment, she was kicking herself inside, saying to herself scoldingly, "Nice going, Pinkie Pie. Thanks to your obsession with shiny buttons, you're officially lost with no way of getting back home, for now at least."

Deep down, the pink earth pony even felt like crying inside, as she realized she might be stuck now in this uncharted territory permanently. Nevertheless, she refused to do so, saying with firm resolve, "This is no time to sob and act like a baby. You got yourself into this mess. Now you're just going to have to find a way to get yourself out."

That though, would sadly be easier said than done, as she soon added with deep doubt, "If that's even possible though…"

Again, she buckled down and told herself, "Keep it together, Pinkie Pie. Until you know for sure you're stuck here, don't get discouraged. All you need to do is find someone who can help you get back home."

And with that statement, the pink earth pony set off to find civilization and ask for help.

She didn't know where or how far the journey would be, but Pinkie Pie wouldn't rest until there was nothing left in her tank.

About a mile later, the pink earth pony would soon discover her first contact with the civilians on this planet, though not in the way she would have hoped.

Instead, she was introduced to them abruptly.

Moments later, she heard a strange whirring sound from behind. Pinkie Pie then turned around, asking herself with arched eyebrows, "Huh? What's that noise? It sounds like…"

Within seconds, she soon found out what it was, as it turned out to be none other than blue blur himself, as he and Tails blasted by her as fast as they could, with Sonic saying as he ran past, "See ya, slowmos! Gotta juice!"

This in turn caused the pink earth pony to spin around like a top dozens of times, making her dizzy again, even making her eyes spin for a bit too.

Pinkie Pie then placed her hooves on her head to settle them down, saying soon afterwards with disoriented moan, "Whoa, who was that anyway? It looked like a small blue and brown blast of wind."

She soon got a clue as to what it was, as she then heard a familiar metal chicken shout in disgust from a short distance, "You rotten furballs! You'll pay for your conniving tricks if it's the last thing we do!"

The t word quickly got her attention, soon saying to herself, "Ooh, so that thing played a prank on them, eh? Neato. Maybe I can join in on the fun too."

Just then, Scratch and Ground came walking towards her, though slowly since they were covered in a goopy white glue from head to toe due to Sonic outsmarting them again.

Moments later, Scratch looked over at Grounder and shouted with a scold, "I told you he was no glue inspector. But did you listen to me, dingbot? No, of course not!"

"Hey, how I was supposed to know he was the blue hedgehog?" the green robot with tank treads argued. "He had a really convincing looking I.D."

"It was clearly a fake, you dunderhead!" the metal chicken shot back angrily. "Besides, didn't you see the blue quills from behind his glasses?"

"Well, uh, no… I didn't." Grounder answered sheepishly with a shrug. "I, uh, wasn't paying attention I guess."

"Oh, what was your first clue?" Scratch retorted with a frown. "This is why you'll never be Dr. Robotnik's favorite, because you're too stupid to be of any help!"

"Hey, I resent that, you chicken-livered bucket of bolts!" Grounder shot back, now pointing a drill at him from his right arm. "You fell for Sonic's trap too, so who are you to judge me?"

"It doesn't matter now anyway!" the metal chicken said with disgust. "Thanks to your stupidity, our glorious leader isn't going to get his party now."

Now Pinkie Pie was even more intrigued about them more than ever, as the idea of a party was one she could not help but be entrenched about. This even caused her to temporarily forget her problem of maybe being stuck with no way of getting home.

"And on top of that," Scratch added. "He's probably going to melt us down too."

"Hey, you don't know that for sure." Grounder argued. "Maybe we could talk our way out of it and…"

Just then, Pinkie Pie ran towards these two robots, saying with delight and hyperactiveness, "Hi there. I couldn't help but overhear something about a party. Well, you came to the right pony. If anyone can throw your leader a great celebration, I can."

Not surprisingly, Robotnik's dumb bots looked at the pink earth pony with a frown, with Scratch telling her harshly while placing his hands at his sides, "Buzz off, Pinky. We don't have time for you now."

"Yea, we've got more important things than talking with you now." Grounder added.

Pinkie Pie's emotional state ironically wasn't deterred in the least, saying instead with intrigue, "Wow, how did you know my name? I never even met you before. Do you have the ability to read people's minds, because that would be super duper cool if you…"

"Would you stop talking already?" Scratch told her interrupting, now getting annoyed. "You're driving us nuts!"

Again, Pinkie Pie kept her happy go lucky personality up, replying with the same upbeat tone of voice, "Hey, there's no need to get all frowny wowny now. I'm only trying to help you metal looking thingies."

"If you want to help us, then please stop your constant yapping and leave us alone." Grounder told her firmly. "We're in big trouble now, and you're only making it worse."

"No, I'm not, silly." The pink earth pony said with a giggle. "You guys said your doctor wanted a party. Well, just leave it to me and I'll see he gets the best…"

"Don't you get it, you pink bundle of frustration?" the metal chicken interrogated sharply. "Our glorious leader, Dr. Robotnik, won't want to have a party unless a certain furball is there with him."

Pinkie Pie again giggled at them, replying with confidence, "That's just silly. All he needs is to let me set it up and he'll have a great time."

Moments later, the pink earth pony soon went into full hyperactiveness, saying while thinking it over, "Let's see… we'll need a cake, lots of balloons, a big punch bowl, a large mix of punch concentrate, several plates of cookies, a couple dozen cupcakes…"

By this time, Scratch and Grounder had reached their wits end with her behavior, as they quickly ran for it while she continued to talk about party supplies, with the metal chicken saying while he bolted, "Get away from me, you crazy pink horse! You're completely nuts!"

"Yea, that goes double for me!" The green robot with tank treads added, soon following closely behind.

Pinkie Pie though turned around while they ran, shouting, "Hey, I'm a pony, not a horse! And where are you guys going? I still have about a few dozen things left to discuss with you."

Scratch and Grounder though weren't about to turn around in the least. They instead hightailed it back to Robotnik's fortress as fast as they could.

In spite of them running off, Pinkie Pie wasn't about to give up, saying with a frown, "You can run, but you can't hide, boys. Pinkie Pie never runs from throwing someone a party if possible."

And with that statement, the pink earth pony bounced off towards them in hot pursuit.

Several minutes later, the two dumb bots finally made it back to their boss' home, as they soon banged on the door after finding out it was locked, shouting, "We're back, your nastiness. Let us in now."

"Are you sure this is the best place to go now?" Grounder inquired. "I mean, what about Robotnik melting us down?"

"I'm willing to take that chance." The metal chicken retorted. "Just as long as I don't have to talk with that annoying pink horse again."

The big egg bellied scientist meanwhile soon poked his head out the winder from the top floor of his fortress, stating loudly at them, "Well, it's about time you two knuckleheads returned! Did you capture Sonic like I ordered you to?"

"Well, uh, you see, boss…" Scratch explained with deep hesitation. "We, um… didn't exactly succeed."

"And what do you mean by that?" Robotnik demanded angrily. "Are you actually telling you two failed? Because if you did, you know what I'll do to punish you nincombots for your constant incompetence!"

That statement not surprisingly sent chills up of their metal circuits. Grounder then said to try and calm the waters, "Well, um, it wasn't exactly our fault, your blubberness. You see… Sonic sadly…"

The green robot with tank treads couldn't finish that sentence, as Scratch soon looked behind, and there he saw Pinkie Pie in the distance, bouncing closer towards them with every step.

Instantly, the metal chicken began to freak out inside, shouting to the big tub of lard doctor while banging on the door excessively, "Open the door, Doctor Robotnik! Don't let that thing get us!"

Even Grounder started banging on the door too, as he also no part of her.

"What are you two circuit heads jabbering about now?" Robotnik inquired with a frown. "What thing?"

"We'll explain later, your wonderfulness." Scratch replied in a panic, pleading heavily. "Just please let us in!"

In spite of their bizarre behavior, Robotnik complied with their pleas, saying with an out of patience, "Doh, all right. This had better be good."

Within twenty seconds, the egg bellied doctor opened the door after unlocking it, where the two dumb bots ran inside and barricaded it with anything they could find inside the room.

This included furniture, heavy metal parts, even large planks of woods.

"What in Mobius is going on here?" Robotnik demanded angrily while they worked on it. "Why are you two acting like a couple of robo-cowards?"

"We're sorry, Doctor." Scratch explained with a nervous chuckle. "But we didn't want that pink bundle of misery getting to us."

"What pink bundle of misery are you talking about?" Robotnik inquired. "Would you two stop with this silly game and tell me already what's spooked you so much?"

Not surprisingly, neither of them wanted to talk about it, as the idea of wanting to run and hide from a female pink pony wasn't exactly something to proud of to say the least.

When neither of them spoke up for ten seconds, the egg bellied doctor finally blew it off, saying with a huff, "Never mind." He then glared at them intently, interrogating with a heavy frown, "Now then… did you bring me Sonic or not?"

Again, both dumb bots were very evasive and gave only mumbles for answers, as neither wanted to admit they had screwed up. When Robotnik finally realized their answer was no, he said with a growl while pointing a finger in their faces, "You pathetic bucket of bolts! I've had up to here with your constant screw ups. Since you failed me again, I'm finally going to deliver on my threat and melt you down and make better robots in your place!"

Instantly, Scratch and Grounder let out a yelp in fear, even causing them to step back a few spaces as well. Robotnik though walked towards them, saying with a fierce glare, "In fact, I'm going to melt you down right here and now!"

"Please, have mercy, your nastiness!" the metal chicken pleaded, getting on his knees "We're sorry we failed you. Give us another chance. We won't let you down again."

"You're darn right you won't let me down." The egg bellied scientist retorted, now grabbing them with each hand by their metal necks, "Because you won't be around to screw up anymore!"

And with that statement, Robotnik walked towards his melting pot to carry out their punishment.

However, before he could even get halfway, Scratch and Grounder's other big problem soon showed up right in front of them. Robotnik even soon noticed her as well, as the pink earth pony greeted with a smile, "Oh hi there, Doctor. I hope I'm not interrupting anything now, but I couldn't help but overhear you guys' conversation."

The split second Robotnik's dumb bots saw the pink pony; they instantly escaped from their leader's clutches and bolted in a frenzy, even knocking the big tub of lard doctor flat on his back in the process.

"It's that annoying pink horse!" Scratch shouted while running. "Get me out of here!"

"Ditto!" Grounder added, following closely behind. "Keep that thing away from me!"

Robotnik meanwhile stood up, demanding of his assistants, "Where do you dumb bots think you're going? Are you actually telling me this thing is what you're so scared of now?"

Scratch and Grounder though didn't answer. Instead, they ran upstairs for cover and hid in fear.

Robotnik then growled in response at their behavior, muttering, "What a couple of morons I have for assistants. Not only can they not catch a pesky hedgehog, but they're frightened of a little pink horse. I should have melted them a long time ago."

"Actually, I'm a pony." Pinkie Pie explained. "But anyway, enough about me. I heard you wanted a party, so I came by to…"

Robotnik though wouldn't let her finish, as he picked her up by her mane and tossed her outside abruptly after clearing the barricades with his left hand, soon shouting, "Get out of here, you annoying pony! I don't have time for your games now."

In a twist of irony, the egg bellied doctor couldn't even take seven steps before Pinkie Pie was soon standing in front of him again, saying, "Hey, don't be such a party pooper, doctor, I actually have really cool party games. In fact I…"

Robotnik again though interrupted her and tossed her out again, shouting, "Leave me alone, you pink pest! Stop bothering me with your constant babblings!" he then said with a sigh while walking back, "I'm beginning to see why Scratch and Grounder were so scared of her. She just won't leave you alone."

Again, the tub of lard scientist saw her in front of him, replying again, "Of course not, silly. When I hear someone needs a party, I won't stop until I throw the best one possible for them. After all, I am Pinkie Pie, party thrower extrodin…"

"What part of get out of here don't you understand?" Robotnik demanded angry with another interruptance, now getting extremely flustered inside. "Why must you irritate me to no end? You're almost as bad as that blue pest Sonic! Now for that last time, get out of my fortress and leave me alone!"

"Blue pest?" Pinkie Pie soon realized what he was talking about, asking with a gasp, "You mean that thing that blasted past me was this Sonic you're talking about?"

"Yes! That's the one." The egg bellied scientist answered. "In fact, I have been trying for years to…" Instantly he stopped himself and growled, where he again picked up Pinkie Pie abruptly by the mane again, shouting, "Never mind! I don't know why I'm even bothering to discuss this with you. I said I wanted you out and that's final."

In spite of her getting frustrated and losing heart at his constant rejections, Pinkie Pie tried one last time, asking with a bit sadness in her voice while he headed for the door, "Why don't you want me to throw you a party? Can you at least let me know the reason before you kick me out again?"

Robotnik soon came to a stop, and looked the pink earth pony in the eye, saying while poking her in chest, "The reason I don't want you throwing me a party is because I wouldn't enjoy it. I don't want any party until I can get Sonic here."

Robotnik was within seconds of throwing her out again, when Pinkie Pie asked of him, "If I can get this Sonic to come here, would you let me throw you a party for you then?"

The egg bellied scientist soon stopped in his tracks, inquiring with arched eyebrows, "And what makes you think you could get that blue bundle of misery here any better than my robots can? Why I've been trying for years to get him and they've always failed."

"That's simple, doctor." Pinkie Pie explained with a giggle. "I don't rest until I invite everyone I can. That's how I dedicated I am at throwing parties."

"Is that a fact?" Strangely, Robotnik now was more intrigued by this prospect than angered about it, as he now rubbed his mustache thoroughly while pondering it over.

Moments later, Scratch asked with fear in his voice, "Did you get rid of that pink pest, your blubberness?"

"Why is that any concern of yours? The tub of lard doctor retorted. "Don't forget I'm going to be melting you down soon enough."

That not surprisingly shut them up, as Robotnik soon looked back at Pinkie Pie while still holding her by the mane, asking, "So, you really want to help me bring Sonic to my party?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes." The pink earth pony answered with deep excitement. "Just give me a chance to prove myself and I should be able to persuade him to come within no time."

After hearing that, Robotnik let go of her, saying after she landed on the ground, "Very well then, my dear. I shall give you one chance to prove your worth as a party thrower."

Instantly, Pinkie Pie bounced up and down with elation, saying happily, "Yippee! I get to throw you a party! Oh, this will be so cool. I just…"

"But remember, pink pony." The egg bellied scientist reiterated. "Unless you can get Sonic here at my fortress by tomorrow evening, there will be no party. He must be here by then for it to happen."

"Oh, ok. No problem." The pink earth pony replied with a nod. "That will be a piece of cake. Just leave it to me. I won't let you down."

"Excellent." He then handed her a picture, saying, "Here is what he and his little fox friend looks like. I want you to bring them both here if possible."

While Pinkie Pie examined the picture with her right hoof, she argued, "But I thought you said you only wanted Sonic to come."

"Yes, but if you can get his fox buddy to come too, it'll be a bonus for me." Robotnik explained. "Plus, you know the old saying. The more the merrier, am I right?"

"Oh, of course." Pinkie Pie answered. "I couldn't agree more."

"Perfect. Now then, my pink pony, go out at once and bring them to my home." He instructed. "I don't want you coming back until you've succeeded. You understand me?"

Pinkie Pie quickly placed the picture in her fur pocket, replying with a salute, "Okie dokie lookie then, doctor. I, Pinkie Pie, shall not rest until I persuade them to come to this amazing party I shall throw for you."

The pink earth then turned to leave, but looked back, asking with intrigue before she did, "Just curious, why is it you insist on them coming here before you want a party thrown anyway?"

Robotnik now stuttered to find an answer, but soon found one that satisfied her, replying, "Well, uh, you see, my dear, I've always wanted to have a party with those two because they're heroes who have done alot of good for the planet Mobius. However, I haven't been able to get them to come since they sadly don't like me. Hopefully you can get them to change their mind."

"Really? Wow, that's bummer." Pinkie Pie commented with a furrowed brow. "I don't see anyone wouldn't like you. You look like a big fun, silly egg."

That statement not surprisingly caused the tub of lard doctor to growl excessively at her words, but soon composed himself to keep from ruining the plan, replying, "Yes, I suppose that's true. Anyway, you better off, my dear. The time for my party will be here before you know it."

"Oh yes, I couldn't agree more." The pink earth pony said. "See you later, Doctor. I shall return before sundown."

And with that statement, Pinkie Pie bounced off happily to find them.

Once she was out of sight, he soon chuckled to himself with glee, stating while rubbing his hands together, "Robotnik, my boy, you are a genius. You played your cards with that pink pest even better than I thought possible."

Seconds later, Scratch and Grounder came downstairs, asking with a whimper, "Is she finally gone, Doctor?"

"Yes, she's gone, for now anyway…" Robotnik answered with a frown.

"What do you mean for now?" Grounder inquired while cringing inside. "Are you telling me she'll be coming back later?"

"Hopefully, yes." The egg bellied scientist answered firmly. "After all, she might be just the key to help me capture Sonic for good this time."

"WHAT?" Both of his dumb bots looked at their leader deeply horrified, with Scratch inquiring in a panic, "What do you mean by that, your nastiness?"

"I mean, you dumb cluck," Robotnik reiterated out of patience. "That pink pony is going to try and persuade Sonic to come to my victory party."

"But she's annoying and a pest." Grounder protested.

"Exactly." Robotnik replied with a mischevious grin. "And that annoyance and pesky personality of hers may be just what it'll take to get Sonic to come here on his own without any brute force."

"You really think that pink horse can get your worst enemy to come to a trap willingly?" Scratch asked with skepticism. "I just don't see how it'll work. Sonic's pretty clever after all…"

"He may be clever and resourceful for a rodent," the egg bellied scientist retorted with glee. "But even I doubt he'll able to resist her constant nagging and presence for too long. Knowing her, she'll eventually break him to the point of submission within hours." He then added while pounding his right fist on a nearby table, "And when he does finally crack, "I'll finally take him down, once and for all!"

Instantly, Robotnik laughed heartily for over ten seconds soon after saying this.

His dumb bots soon joined in, though laughing nervously to try and make their boss happy.

Grounder then asked with deep hesitance after a long pause, "So, uh, does this mean you're not going to melt us down now, your nastiness?"

"Why, of course not." Robotnik answered with a sly grin. "After all, I'll need someone now to help clean up this fortress for my party. And what better helpers to do that job than you two idiots?"

Within seconds, the egg bellied scientist brought them the cleaning supplies, which included a mop and bucket, dust pun and broom, even a feather duster. Scratch soon asked with protest, "Hey, why do we have to clean your fortress by ourselves, boss?"

"Would you rather I melted you down instead?" Robotnik inquired, now giving them the evil eye. "I can gladly give you that choice instead if you like."

After hearing that, both dumb bots instantly grabbed the cleaning supplies and got to work in a heartbeat. They now made up their minds to do the best job possible in order to save their metal hides.

While they got to work, Robotnik again rubbed his hands together, saying with another grin, "This time, Sonic, your goose is cooked. Once that pink pony brings you here to be taken care of, I'll then force her to throw me as many parties as I want. Mobius shall soon be mine!"

To be continued…


End file.
